


Promises

by Liala



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Last Night before battle, Pre_ Doom upon us all, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-20
Updated: 2015-04-20
Packaged: 2018-03-25 00:31:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3789922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liala/pseuds/Liala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It is hours before the Inquisition forces can take Corypheus.  The men are prepared they have said their goodbyes.  The Inquisitor is ready, but she has unfinished business with Cullen.  With her time running short and her life not guaranteed she spends her last moments with the man she loves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Promises

**Author's Note:**

> Based on Kmeme post! A shortish fluff piece! Enjoy!

He finds her in her bedroom. Armour laid out on the bed where they made love, sky bright and burning as the world was being torn apart by the rift. She is beautiful even when the world is dying the green light dances on her pale skin, her mark glowing in the darkened room. Her face was impassive as she stared blankly at her armour, her mind lost in her thoughts.

“Dinah” he breathed, fearful of breaking her meditation. She turned and refocused her eyes smiling as she saw him.

“Cullen.” She beamed running into his arms, he buried his nose into her hair holding her close against him. "I hoped you would come."

"Nothing on Thedas or the Fade could keep me from you." He kissed her ear as he held her tight. "I won't allow it." He kissed her gently savouring her lips, memorising their feel and touch as she deepened the kiss her lithe fingers lacing his hair. "Do we have time?" He questioned trailing soft kisses down her neck.

"Always," she purred her hands already seeking the straps of the chest plate. His hands impatiently kneading her breasts though her cotton tunic, her nipples hardening under his touch as he teased her ears with his tongue. "Creators sake help me with this blasted armour. It's meant to stop demons not me!" She cursed as he laughed removing his familiar armour with practiced ease. As soon as he was free of the heavy metal her hands were at his clothes wrenching them away in desperation as he allowed her too. When only his smalls remained it was her turn to be stripped but he took his time, lying her on the furs by the fire. Teasing fingers trailed over freshly exposed skin as he kissed each area of her body, he wanted to burn every moment of her on his mind. He left only her smalls and his coin hung on a silver pendent.

She begged and wailed under him, her body writhing against his slow movements, begging for him to take her. Her protests quickly became moans as his tongue danced around her nipple as his fingers rolled the other peak. He took his time alternating between her sweet mounds savouring her moans as she ground against his thigh, her smalls already wet. Her body arched as he took her nipple in mouth sucking hard as a hand probed through the thin cloth, her folds already soaked. Two fingers circled her clit alternating relentless strokes with pumping her core. Desperate hands clawed his hair dragging him back to her mouth their tongues fighting for supremacy.

"Cullen now, take me now before doom falls upon us all." She pleaded grinding against him.

"Ma nuvenein." He whispered in dalish one of the few phrases she had taught him, removing her smalls with ease and kicking his own away, he lined himself with her dripping channel pushing slowly inside her sweet heat. "You feel good."

Drawing out her pleasure he took his time entering her despite her protests and fingernails urging him deeper he savoured her until they were joined entirely.

"I love you." He whispered into her lips almost a prayer. His finger tracing the silver medallion.

"I love you too."

The made love slowly, his hips grinding into her very core, they kissed, held hand and whispered prayers of hope, and hushed promises. As Cullen neared his peak Dinah soled him, pushing from her before rolling him onto his back. She straddled him, her wet pussy gliding against his cock. Cullen grabbed her hips encouraging the movement before she lifted him and slid down his length.

"Harder Cullen!" She begged rolling her hips, "I want to feel you even in battle!"

Cullen's self-control snapped his hips thrusting upwards as she ground below him, his hands palming and pinching her breasts bringing desirous moans. She was his goddess, his saviour and he would give everything to protect her, to make her safe.

"Cullen...I can't too much!" She gasped head thrown back in pleasure the firelight casting shadows over her vallaslin.

"Come for me my goddess." He growled thumbing her clit in rough circles. With shrieking cries she came around him, her insides quivering as she milked him, his final thrusts rough and haphazard as he was lost in her.

After, they lay basking in the afterglow, wrapped around each other in silence as reality set in. Wordlessly they began to dress, the knowledge they may not survive this day weighing on their mind. With practiced fingers he wrapped her in her armour, ensuring every belt and plate would keep her safe. She aided with his armour similarly checking he was not openly vulnerable. He tucked her coin in her breast band, as he kissed her fingertips. He twirled her scooping her hair into a messy braid securing it with leather as he kissed her neck.

“Cullen, promise me you will be safe.” She whispered in the dark.

“Only if you make that promise too.” He nuzzled into her neck, the thought of losing her, Maker he couldn’t.

She tucked her braid under her hood turning and taking his hands in her own. “If…when we survive Cullen, can you see a future for us in all this chaos? A family.”

Cullen stared bewildered, a single tear flowing. “I… I would like that. Maker you have given me so much, more than I deserve. Can we? I mean, I want to.”

“I do Cullen, and I want us to take our chance at happiness.” She smiled

A sharp rap on the door signalled reality raising its grimy maw. “Commander Cullen!” shouted the Scout. “You are needed.”

He smiled sadly as he kissed her one last time. “Maker guide you, come back to me.” He touched foreheads and left.

 *****

Dinah watched her lion leave, her hand dropping to her belly, the feeling of his cock still present. Rubbing her belly affectionately she sent a prayer to Mythal to protect them. She would survive and so would he. He had to, he had a new life to protect. That was her goal. To survive for them. Cullen and their babe.

 


End file.
